Bert's Rebuild
'''Bert's Rebuild '''is the tenth episode of the first season of Small Railway Adventures. Plot Bert was often feeling stuffed up in his tubes. Everyday, he would struggle home unable to get full steam. "I sometimes feel very stuffed up," Bert sighed one day. "Stupid nonsense!" said Mike unsympathetically. "You just want to avoid work," added Jock. "Don't worry, they're young and don't understand, but I do. I had steaming problems too, but I've been given this special part that helps me get steam up," began Rex. "I'm surpised the Small Controller hasn't looked into giving you something like this. I'll tell I'm." "Thanks, Rex. Thanks Rex," said Bert thankfully. But weeks passed and Bert still hadn't heard back from Rex or the Small Controller. One day, he felt awful. "But I can't let the passengers down. Who knows what would happen to me. Passengers always come first," he thought. (Guard blows whistle) Bert started, puffing and trying his hardest. But it was no use. He stopped at the first station and his Driver backed him into a siding. His Driver and Fireman then inspected him. Anxious passengers came over to see what was happening. Bert didn't like being crowded. "Shoo! Go away! Back to the train!" the Fireman told them. The Guard brought the passengers back to the train. "You've got a bad leak somewhere. But we can't mend it here," his Driver said. "You won't be able to take the train any futher." Rex came to take the train and Frank took Bert back to the Shed. "Some of those passengers did look very cross," he thought. He didn't go out of the Shed for the rest of the day. "Could it be?" he thought. "Well. At least I tried my best. It was nice getting a last run," he thought sadly. The next day, the Small Controller came to the Shed. "Hullo, Bert. Rex has made me aware of your steaming problems. So, over the past three weeks I've been making arrangements," he began. "Nothing to do with scrap, has it?" asked Rex. "Of course not. I've been arranging a rebuilt for you at Crovan's Gate." Rex, Mike, and Jock whistled in delight. "You'll be rebuilt with larger boiler, off the design Jock was based off." A chorus of whistles echoed this speech. Douglas came to take Bert away. He was gone for many weeks. On the day he was due to come back, Rex, Mike, and Jock waited for him in the Yard. "Where is he? He's due to be back now." Jock commented. "I hope nothing's happen to him," added Rex. "Hullo," tooted an engine. "Are you ready for work yet?" And there was Bert in a totally new built design. (end credit theme begins to play) If you have enjoyed these stories, be sure to visit the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway in Cumberland. Characters *Bert *Rex *Mike *Jock *The Small Controller *Douglas (non-speaking role) *Frank (non-speaking role) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Small Railway Adventures Category:Episodes